That's my fucking shampoo
by 3R-DT
Summary: A ver, si Sam manda a Dean a ducharse y después lo sigue ¿que otra cosa me puedo imaginar? WINCEST (muy wincest)


**That's my fucking shampoo**

El agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza mientras Dean Winchester dejaba que relajara los músculos agarrotados tras varias cacerías consecutivas. Estaba bien trabajar, le hacía sentir vivo, útil, aunque iba a tener que darle un buen lavado al coche. Maldita sea, o los monstruos volvían a estar desquiciados o eran los únicos cazadores trabajando en todo el país. Con lo que le apetecía ir a tomarse algo y relajarse un poco.

Este Sammy no tenía término medio, o se tiraban semanas sin cazar o de repente, en dos semanas llevaban una familia de Ghouls, una sirena, varios espectros, un rugarú… Al menos no tenían que soportar a los estirados ingleses y sus métodos pijos.

Al pensar en los británicos, la tensión se volvió a acumular en su espalda, apoyó la cabeza en los azulejos dando más presión al agua que ahora golpeaba sobre sus omoplatos. Casi matan a Sam, lo que le hizo esa inglesita… El fanatismo de esa mujer cuando le amenazó, y Mary trabajaba con ellos ¿cómo podía trabajar con ellos?

Cogió el bote de champú, y se vertió una buena cantidad en el pelo, frotó con energía, como si en lugar de limpiar la suciedad exterior, lo que en realidad quisiera fuera borrar todas las decepciones de los últimos tiempos.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Se echa un poco! ¡Un poco! – escuchar la quejica voz de Sammy y sonreír fue todo uno

\- No es mi culpa que esta cosa no haga espuma

\- Dean, ese bote cuesta veinte dólares, es de marca – Sam se desnudaba junto a la mampara y el mayor se distrajo olvidando la ingeniosa réplica que tenía preparada – hay espuma en esa cabeza como para lavar todas las pelucas de la corte de Versalles, hazme sitio, anda

\- Hay más pelo en tu cabeza que en toda la corte esa que has dicho – ese condenado mocoso sabía cómo cortocircuitar sus neuronas cuando se lo proponía.

Sin mediar palabra las enormes manazas de Sam restregaron su cabeza sin compasión. No es que Dean quisiera compasión precisamente, pero el chico no se detuvo ahí, una vez le quitó parte del champú para usarlo él mismo se dedicó a enjabonarle también el cuerpo.

\- Sam, que fui yo quien te enseñó a lavarse – gruñó cuando dejó de enjabonarle la espalda y comenzó con el pecho

\- Cállate – dijo entrecortadamente el más alto, completamente empapado y con una erección que rivalizaba con la del mayor

\- Vaya Sammy, parece que esto te gusta demasiado

\- Como que a ti no – murmuró el mocoso empujándole hasta que la pared no le permitió retroceder más – dime que no te gusta

\- Viciosillo

No pudo decir nada más. Sam no le iba a dejar, mejor dicho, la boca de Sam no le iba a dejar. Sus labios tenían todos los argumentos del mundo para distraerle, y no precisamente con palabras. Dean cerró la boca bajo el dedo índice del castaño mientras éste se arrodillaba frente a él en la superficie lacada de la ducha.

El beso tortuoso y apasionado se prolongó por su ingle hasta los testículos. Jadeando, el pecoso apoyó la cabeza en el alicatado y cerró los ojos. Las manos del más joven aprisionaban sus caderas conteniendo el movimiento reflejo de ir a su encuentro.

No pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello largo y mojado. Los ojos gris-azulados, turbios, le miraron desde abajo con una pasión que Dean sólo fue capaz de volcar en otra mirada toda la suya.

Sam le cogió de las muñecas sujetándoselas tras la cintura y continuó con su concienzuda tarea. Era demasiado, demasiado para mantenerse vertical, demasiado para no intentar corresponder, demasiado para seguir en silencio mientras le hacía sentir tan vivo que podría colapsar de placer.

\- Samm… - gimió – Sam

Otra vez el dichoso dedo mandándole callar

\- Sam, Sam, Sam… ¡Augh! ¡Sam! – protestó al entrar en su trasero sin previo aviso ese mismo dedo

\- He dicho que te calles la boca, o paro

El condenado mocoso le tenía dominado. ¿qué iba a hacer? Pues callarse la boca, morderse los labios mientras su pene se endurecía bajo las atenciones del castaño y su culo se relajaba preparándose para el segundo tiempo del partido.

Sam estaba siendo muy meticuloso, hasta en el sentido literal de la palabra. Dean ya no recordaba nada, ni suciedad, ni monstruos, ni decepciones, sólo quería esto, que no parara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos rindiéndose por completo a la caricia, sin liberar sus manos del agarre poderoso del castaño, sin evitar la intrusión que ya no se limitaba a un dedo, conteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas que querían embestir en la boca de su amante.

No pudo contenerse más y Sam se lo bebió entero hasta que sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, incapaces de sostenerle.

\- No ha estado mal ¿verdad? – presumió el más joven manteniéndolo de pie con la fuerza de sus brazos, Dean asintió y negó suspirando, incapaz de responder – pues ahora yo

\- Dame un poco de tiempo…

\- No, ahora estás tan relajado que no necesitas nada más – replicó Sam pegándolo a su pecho y demostrándole empíricamente que tenía razón - ¿lo notas?

\- Sam… si

Sam tampoco necesitaba mucha más preparación, la esquina de la ducha hizo de apoyo para el pecoso mientras sentía una vez más los dedos largos y fuertes acariciar su interior con un poco de aceite corporal. Un par de minutos después no eran los dedos los que entraban y salían y volvían a entrar desenfrenados, unidos a un cuerpo enorme y jadeante que abarcaba todo su universo.

\- Ya – murmuró satisfecho Sam contra la piel de su cuello – ya está


End file.
